Forest of Thorns
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy! FIRST DEATH FIC! TISSUES NEEDED! Also, Teenchesters! Sam-16 Dean-20
1. Restless

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So so so sorry for the delays! I did tell y'all that I would be busy this week, and part of next! Also, I lost That Sammy of Mine! WHAT?! NO! I will get back to rewriting it, and I'll improve on it a little. It does need a little work, in my own opinion. I'm sorry y'all! But here's the next story! The first ever death fic written here! Oh boy...if some of y'all don't want to read it, because it's not your cup of tea, death fics bother you, or simply because Sam dies...then you don't have to read it. I'm not making you, that's your choice. But it's time I had a little variety to my profile. So death fics are now here. Even though I said they wouldn't be. Sigh. Oh well. Anyways. I have a new fic going up on the board later on. It's a season 5 AU! Sam takes Deans advice and picks a different hemisphere. Well sort of. He flies around the world closing the Gates of Hell. One has already been closed when Azazel was defeated. The last Gate is in Australia. He closes the Gate and gets badly hurt in the process. He's saved by an old couple living in the desert. When he's healed he searches for the archangel blade rumored to be housed somewhere in the vast Aussie deserts. After he finds it he kills Lucifer. Upon hearing that Lucifer's dead, Dean wants him to return home, but Sam doesn't really want to leave. He's forced to make a decision he's not ready for. Will he pick the right choice? Or will the bond between brothers be severed forever? Guess y'all will have to read and find out! Also, I'm preparing for the next ABC fic! It won't be out for quite some time, but it'll be fun! Alright! I'm finished talking your ear off, let's get going!**

 **Summary: Pre series AU. Death Fic! Sam is tired of his Dad always putting him down and this hunt isn't making things better. He wants to prove he's a good enough hunter but also prove he knows what their hunting. An argument breaks out and leads to everyone siding with John, even Dean. When everyone leaves Sam behind, he runs after them, and it leads to him sacrificing himself to save his family. His family learns the meaning of 'too little, too late.' Sam-16 Dean-20**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Restless and Hearing Voices**

The little ball of fading light landed on a branch. She panted and tried to catch her breath. She need life energy. More life energy. She was fading. Her queen caught her feeding off humans and banished her after stealing the energy she stole from the poor humans. She couldn't care less about humans. She believed humans were a lesser species and deserved death. Before she left the hallow, she killed her queen and took back the energy. It wasn't enough to sustain her. Most of the stolen energy had disappeared and was gone. She needed more and fast! She opened her eyes, which she hadn't known she closed in the first place, and smelled her supper.

She smirked evilly and flew off. Just a male body builder, but he would do for now. She sucked him dry of his energy by trapping the man in a large flower bud. When the flower bloomed, it revealed the dead body builder. She took the energy from the flower and sighed. She felt so much better.

"But it's still not enough." She snarled.

She smelled something again. More life energy. This energy however was different. Stronger and powerful. So bright as well. She must have it! She must!

"I will have that energy. It'll make me powerful for years to come!" She muttered to herself with a smirk.

But first, she needed to make a hollow. Which she did. Instead of a beautiful hollow like her queen before her made, she created a hollow of black thorns and roses. She smiled at her work. She created a black rose bud which would contain the human with the powerful life energy. She crooned to it as if it were alive.

"My sweet rose. Soon, I will become powerful and I take the hollow that was rightfully mine! Too bad my sister, the old queen had to die. But humans are just too tasty to pass up. Now I found a human who make me queen at last!" She said with a menacing laugh.

She stroked rose bud.

"Soon. But not too soon." She smirked dangerously.

Meanwhile with Sam and Dean

Dean followed behind his father in the Impala on their way to the next hunt. The last hunt was long and with little to no rest at all. But their father was go go go these days. Especially since the anniversary of their mother's death was upon them. During this time, there was no rest between hunts unless you were dying, their father drank a lot, and so Dean if he was honest, and there was a too much tension. So much that not only could you cut it like butter, you could die from second hand smoke from it.

Dean looked over at Sam and smiled. Sam was fast asleep. Which was good. Sam needed sleep. He had spent the last two weeks with little to no sleep researching because their father couldn't be bothered, and training. Their father always increased their training during the time of their mother's death. He also harder on Sam, which wasn't fair. But there was nothing he could do. Sam took it like a champ, but Dean was tired of their father treating Sam like he was only a third wheel.

'Don't worry Sammy. I promise this year will be different.' Dean swore to himself.

They had finally pulled into the first motel they came across and got settled for the night. Sam looked pale and unsettled, but Dean brushed it off as exhaustion. Though his big brother radar was going off. Something about this new hunt made his skin itch. Like something awful was going to happen.

"Get some sleep boys. Bobby, Josh, Jim, and Caleb will be here tomorrow." John said gruffly.

The boys agreed and got ready for bed. Sam had a nagging feeling that this hunt was going to end badly. Like someone wasn't going to make it out alive. He would talk to Dean about it tomorrow. Tonight, he just wanted sleep. He was so tired. He got into bed and fell into restless sleep, that didn't last too long. He heard something calling to him.

 _Hunter...oh hunter...come to me darling..._

Sam shifted and snuggled further into his pillow.

 _Come to me darling...I need...you...come my sweet boy...come..._

'It's only a dream...I'm so tired...my mind's creating a voice...just need sleep...' Sam thought sleepily and finally drifted off into a light sleep.

 **Oh boy! There's the first chapter! And things are going to get intense and tissues will be needed, so stock up!**

 **Until Next Time! *shakes fist at laptop that made my story disappear***


	2. One More Night

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry! Real life and I had my cousins wedding reception. She was married back in December in a private ceremony, then had the reception for the whole family last night. A little weird, but whatever floats her boat. Real life is also kicking my ass, and probably will until my surgery day. Sigh. One of my regulars wanted to know about my surgery, and if I'll be in the hospital long. I won't be staying in the hospital at all. It's an outpatient procedure, unless they feel the need to keep me. I can't really explain the surgery itself. What I can tell you is that I will have pins in my toes, and I'll have two sets of boots. One I'll have to wear 23/7 (I can only take it off when I'm showering), the other will be a walking boot, but that won't come until later. I'll be laid up for a total of ten weeks. Yikes. But yeah. It's going to suck. Then when the right foot heals up a little, they will operate on the left foot. Then all my toes will be fixed and as they should be. Yay! *flatlines* Anyways. I got your reviews via email, but can't respond to them! I can't view them here. Sorry! I'm sure the problem will be fixed. I hope. Anyways. I'm still nervous about this story! It's my first death fic here, and I want it to do well, obviously. But still...to those unsure about continuing forward, stick with me as long as you can! I promise it's not all sad. The ending is actually lighthearted :) But stick around as long as you can. The next story up will be my more regular fics. The next death fic can wait until y'all get over the trauma of this one ;) Anywhoozles. Let's get going! When left, something wicked this way comes! Oh boy.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **One More Night**

The next morning found the hunters in a secluded cabin in the woods where the people have been turning up dead for no reason. They met at the motel where the Winchesters spent the night, but decided it might be better to be at the cabin. Once they settled in, they of course went right into research and Dean took Sam to do interviews and gather more information. John was already so deep into research he shot down the ideas of the others. The tension was getting so thick, the hunters fell into an awkward silence and just kept researching. After a while the silence was broken. Everyone except for Sam decided to stay on John's good side and just roll with what he said.

Sam didn't follow like the others. He stood his ground and kept researching. He kept at it well into the wee hours of the morning. Sam was glad it was summer and school was out. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his empty coffee mug. He knew he should go to bed, but something about this case and the voice he heard last night in his dreams, made his skin crawl. His father believed it was some type of creature related to the soul eater. But Sam knew that wasn't right.

Sam sighed and went back to work. He jumped when a hand on his shoulder appeared. He sprang up and pulled out his knife which he still had.

"Whoa! Easy tiger. S'just me." Dean said.

"Dean! You scared the hell out of me!" Sam exclaimed softly.

"Sorry buddy. What are you doing up anyways? You should be asleep." Dean said with parental voice.

"I couldn't sleep. Plus something about this case really bugs me." Sam said.

"Oh. What's up kiddo?" Dean asked motioning Sam to sit down.

"Well, I don't think we're hunting a soul eater or anything of that matter. Not even a shtriga." Sam said.

"What do you think it is?" Dean asked curious, Sam was a top researcher and was rarely wrong.

"I think it's a faerie of some type. A new hollow popped up out of the blue and the bodies actually have small puncture wounds from thorns." Sam explained.

"Huh. Thorns?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, like rose thorns." Sam said.

"Hmm. Tomorrow we can tell dad about your finding. Right now, bed time young man." Dean said with a pointed look.

Sam looked sheepish and nodded. He saved all his notes and packed everything neatly away, then followed Dean upstairs. He laid down in his bed and rolled over to his side. He was just about to close his eyes when he heard it again. That voice.

 _Young hunter...sweet hunter...come hither...to me..._

'Who are you?' Sam thought.

 _That is not of import...but I still need you..._

'For what?' Sam answered.

 _I can't reveal that...not yet...it's still too soon...need another...night..._

'Another night? For what? Please tell me! What's going on?' Sam wanted answers.

 _Not yet...patience my darling...good night...young hunter..._

'WAIT!' Sam woke with a start.

Sam knew exactly what they were hunting. He just needed to do more research. But for now, he was really tired and wanted to sleep. So he laid back down and closed his eyes. Soon he drifted off into restless sleep.

Meanwhile in the woods

The little faerie was tending to her roses when another human fell into her rose trap. She smirked and fed off the life energy. The late night and early morning joggers were easy to trap and feed off of. It wasn't much, but it kept her sustained. But she wanted the hunter. It wasn't time yet. One more night.

"One more night, and I'll be all powerful!" She smirked evilly.

After she fed off a few more humans, she went back to tending to her beautiful black roses while humming a haunting tune.

 **Oh boy. And John's already at it. Sorry John lovers! I don't like the dude. He's an assbutt.**

 **Until Next Time! It snowed today. Yeah. It was that cold, and it's Ohio.**


	3. When Things Go From Bad to Worse

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know! I suck...I sowwy! Real life is still kicking my ass. Today I had an appointment and it took forever. And no, it wasn't a doctor's appointment for once. Though that's coming. All that pre-surgery stuff. So much fun. Not. But it's necessary *shrugs* Not only that, the weather has been shit again and my head was on backwards and it was crooked. Whee! Pffft...*unhappy wolf grumbles* Anyways. Deviant Art stalkers! I have a new piece of art work on the way! I think y'all will enjoy this one ;) It'll be out sometime this week hopefully. If not, next week. I don't have a set date. Anyways. Is anyone else scared of tomorrow's episode? I'm terrified to find out what happens! But I really want to know! But then again...I don't...but curiosity kills me! *flatlines* Lol. Something tells me that tomorrow's episode will destroy us. Then the finale will send us all into oblivion...where we will rot until October when the Hellatus ends. Stupid writers! Why do they have to do that us?! It's not nice! *Sammy pouts* XD Alright, alright. Anyways. The reviews are working! Yay! I couldn't view them for some odd reason, and I don't know if any other author had this problem too, or if it was just me...hmmm. But yeah. They're working! I can answer them! Whee! So this fic isn't terribly long. I didn't plan it to be. In the original outline, it was about fifteen chapters long, but it dragged out, so I shortened it to make it better. Anyways! Let's get going! When we left off, Sam knows what's up!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! And I don't mind! Sometimes my plot bunnies love to multiply into different bunnies. But they're great and I have them written down!**

 **spnfanforlife-Right?! Dammit John...he's like my mother...no really, he is. It's unreal. And yes, you do Dean Michael! Or you're grounded! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **lenail125-I don't either, but that's how it plays out! XD I was like "It's snowing...oh Ohio...why?" But yeah. That's Ohio for ya. The weather's weird and bi-polar.**

 **SpnKsl5-Thank you! And she is...she creeps me out!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **When Things Go From Bad to Worse**

"But dad it is a faerie! Soul eaters and all them don't have hollows!" Sam argued.

"It's not a faerie Sam! It's definitely some type of soul eater!" John argued back.

"No it isn't! The victims also have small puncture wounds." Sam stated.

"Yeah, bite marks." John sneered.

"No, thorn marks! No soul eater makes bite mark that small!" Sam argued.

"Sam-" John started.

"Dad, why can't you listen to me for once?!" Sam demanded, his father never listened to him.

"I do listen Sam! But you're wrong!" John snapped. "God, sometimes I can't believe how dense you are! A true Winchester would admit he's wrong and suck it up!"

"Dad!" Sam snapped.

The others stepped in with the intention of finding middle ground, but got no where. Eventually the heated argument cooled off, and Sam hoped the others would back him up a little, but they agreed with John. Sam really wasn't surprised. They were trying to stay on his father's good side. He was at least hoping Dean would back him up, but Dean turned away. Sam felt sick. Dean was siding with their father, even after agreeing with him last night on what they were hunting. Bobby, Josh, Jim, and Caleb told Sam he needed to calm down and rethink things. That his father might be right. Sam shook his head and tried to argue further but he got shot down. Even Dean shot him down, which was like taking a blow to the gut.

"Dean, last night-" Sam started.

"No Sammy. Maybe dad's right. Stop being a brat and listen." Dean said. "I know you think you're right, and yeah, I did agree. But I change my mind."

"De-"

"Stop being selfish Sammy!" Dean snapped tired of the arguing.

"I'm not! I-" Sam stopped when he heard the voice calling for him.

 _Young hunter...it's almost time...time for you...to come..._

"Come where?" Sam whispered.

"Sammy?" Dean asked worriedly, he didn't like the blank stare or the glazed over eyes Sam had right now.

 _To my hollow...I need you...you're so handsome...you smell...divine..._

"What do you want with me?" Sam asked monotoned.

"Sammy! Hey! Snap outta this! Sam!" Dean called shaking Sam a little.

 _All in due time...my darling...Sleep now...I need you rested until it's time..._

Sam took in a painful gasp and collapsed. Dean caught him before he hit the floor. Dean called to him, trying to rouse his unconscious baby. But nothing. The others helped to get Sam settled in bed and then got to work on figuring out what was wrong, and what caused Sam to pass out so suddenly like he did. They found nothing. After a few more tried to get Sam to wake and fail, they gathered their weapons and made sure Sam would be safe while they were gone.

"Sammy. Wake up baby boy. Please, wake up for me!" Dean plead.

"Dean. Come on son." John said softly.

Dean wanted to shout at him. This was his father's fault. But then, it was sorta his fault too. He sighed and grabbed his bag. He followed his father and the others out to the woods.

In the woods

After walking a few good miles, the hunters came across a hollow of black roses and thorns. They gasped. Sam had been right.

"Sam-" John started to whisper when he was cut off.

"Hello hunters." A voice said. "You're early. No matter."

The hunters didn't have time to react, when a powder rained down on them and it made them sleepy. They fell to forest floor unconscious and fully asleep. The faerie was pleased but was angered. Her plans were ruined, but she could work around the new development.

"Hmm. I can make this work somehow. I don't need the young hunter until tomorrow night. He'll sleep the whole time, and so will they." She smirked. "I'll still get my life energy so I suppose it's not all bad. Just a little thorn in my side."

She brought the unconscious humans into her hollow, where they were bound by black thorn-less vines to the wall. Once the humans were situated, she checked on her rose which was ready to bloom.

"Tomorrow, my sweet. I promise." She cooed to her rose.

Meanwhile back at the cabin

Sam tossed and turned restlessly. Though he was unconscious he could sense that something was wrong.

"Dean..." Sam moaned restlessly.

 **Oh snap y'all! Dammit John...So the fight isn't really bad, but with the others including Dean siding with him, kinda threw him off. Especially Dean. Dammit Dean! You're grounded! You too, John!**

 **Until Next Time! *hides under my blankie and doesn't want to come out***


	4. It's Time Little Hunter

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the slight delay. Real life and all the jazz that came with it. That and my allergies kicked my ass again. I was basically a zombie from Benadryl. Benadryl, one hell of a drug XD Anyways. Yeah. Real life stole my attention away and by the time I was ready to write, I took an allergy pill and was dozing off. Not only that it was almost two am. So yeah. But I should be back on track now, hopefully. Anywhoozles. Did y'all see last night's episode?! OH MEH GAWD! I laughed when Chuck made Sam and Dean pancakes XD I then was like "I want pancakes...Chuck make me pancakes please!" I didn't get any pancakes sadly...Lol! The season finale is going to kill us and the Hellatus will destroy us...I know it. ARGH! And Sam! Sam: Yeah? Me: You're grounded! Sam: What?! Why?! Me: You tried to take The Mark! Sam: But- Me: Grounded! To your room now mister! And no books, laptop, I-pad, or Netflix! Sam: What?! Pancake...*puppy eyes* Me: *glare of death* Sam: *bolts to his room* Me: *unhappy wolf grumbles* Lol! Yeah, Sam's grounded. Although in a hidden story, I have Sam take The Mark from Dean and he runs away...I'm debating whether I want to post it or not. Anyways. I read y'alls reviews, and OH MY LAWD! Y'all made my night. Don't worry, John will soon learn a very important lesson. A lesson he won't ever forget and won't let this ever happen again. Alright! Let's get going! When we left off, Dean and the others are in trouble!**

 **ArianandXaia-XD THIS REVIEW MADE MY NIGHT! DON'T WORRY I GAVE JOHN WHAT FOR ;) I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT!**

 **lenail125-Let's find out what happens now!**

 **spnfanforlife-I high fived him in the face with a chair for ya...he has a concussion and multiple bruises...but needless to say, this will not happen again XD**

 **Ruby-Thank you darling! Now the dreaded season finale is coming...ugh...gonna need therapy.**

 **mona-Thank you darling! Here's the next chapter for ya ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **It's Time Little Hunter**

Dean woke up with groan and tried to move his arm, but found he couldn't. He opened his eyes and gasped. He was in some weird place that was all black roses and thorns. He looked down and saw he was off the ground a little ways, and tied to wall with thorn less vines. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He tied to the wall good. He looked around again and saw his family minus Sam tied the same way as he was. They too were just starting to wake up from whatever had knocked them out. Dean watched them struggle to wake up and then try to get out their viney bounds, but they were caught pretty good in the proverbial spiders web.

"What's going on?! Where are we?" John demanded to know.

"Don't know Johnny boy. Yer guess is as good as ours." Bobby said.

"Wait. I think I know." Caleb said.

"Yeah? Enlighten us Reeves." Josh said.

"Joshua. Go ahead Caleb." Jim said.

"Well, let's retrace our steps for a moment. We had an argument. Then Sam passed out. After we got him to bed, we headed out. Then we found a-" Caleb was cut off.

"A hollow. Sam was right. Dammit. Sam was right and I didn't listen!" John swore.

"Dad-" Dean started.

"No Dean. I didn't listen. Your brother is a top notch researcher, and I take him for granted." John said sadly. "If I would've listened, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Finally! You see the kid has some talent. We were beginning to wonder if you even knew your youngest son at all." Josh said.

John took that and cringed. He didn't know Sam at all. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if Sam saw Dean as more of a father than him. That thought too, made him sad and angry with himself.

"Well well well. Look who I caught." A voice said snapping them all out of their thoughts.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" John demanded.

"Do you always have to yell? Oh wait. You're John Winchester. You couldn't go a day without yelling." The being said coming out of her hiding spot. "Hello hunters."

"Who are you faerie?" John growled.

"I'm Kokana. Soon to be Queen Kokana!" She laughed.

"Soon to be dead when I get out of this!" Dean snarled.

"Tsk tsk tsk hunter. It's not you I want. It's that sweet little hunter you have hiding from me." She smirked wickedly.

"You leave Sam out of this!" Dean shouted.

"Now now. I just want his life energy." She said.

"Life energy?" John asked. "What for?!"

"His life energy is powerful! And so intoxicating. With his energy, I'll be the queen I'm meant to be!" She sighed lustfully.

"You bitch!" Dean shouted.

"You know, I grow tired of your voice." Kokana said, and with a flick of her wrist all of the hunters were gagged with thorn less vines. "That's better. Now then let's get that sweet baby hunter here and start the show."

The hunters watched as she went to the giant black bud and talked to it. "Oh little hunter. The time has come young hunter."

 _"Where?"_

Dean and the others jumped when they heard Sam's voice echo through the hollow.

"To my hollow of course. Come to me young one. Come, it's time." She said.

 _"Time for what? Please tell me."_

"All in good time my sweet little hunter. Come to me now." She said.

After a few moments, Sam came to the hollow and looked at his family tied to the walls.

"Dean! Dad! Guys, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"They're here to watch you die my darling." Kokana smirked.

"Die? What-?" Sam asked before he was cut off.

"Shh my little hunter. It's time." She said with a cruel smile.

 **Oh boy...prepare yourselves! Get those tissues and ice cream ready! You're going to need it.**

 **Until Next Time! *Still not happy with last night's episode and Sam is still grounded***


	5. Just Can't Wait to Be Queen

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So so so sorry for the slight delay! Real life again. But then again, I figure it'll kick my ass until surgery day. To be expected though. It usually does. Not only that my mother's (my real mother) gotten on my last nerve. *headtodesk then hides under my blankie* So I just drowned the world out with Uncharted 4. Speaking of the game, it gave me and idea for another book idea! And possibly a fanfic idea ;) How do y'all feel about Sammy going on a treasure hunt? Good? Alright. XD Anyways. Uncharted 4 is a great game so far! If I have any gamers here, I really recommend this game! No spoilers, of course. But the graphics and everything about it, is amazing! Love it! Anyways. The next death fic up, I'm not going to do after this. I'll give y'all some time to recover from this one, then I'll write that one. But I have no idea which fic I'm going to do next...hmmm...decisions decisions. Also, since I mentioned it, a lot of you want me to post my hidden fic where Sam takes The Mark from Dean. Which I've decided I'll do :) You lucky devils you! Not all my hidden fics see the light of day. Ever. Anyways. I'll post a description on my profile in the next few days or so. Alright? We good? Cool! I have a bunch of reviews to answer so let's get going! When we left, Sammy got to the hollow! No! Run you idjit!**

 **spnfanforlife-Yup. I'm gonna need therapy, and probably will be fixing the hell out of these last few episodes. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **ArianandXaia-I CAN'T HANDLE THIS AND I'M THE ONE WRITING IT! *flatlines* (I do too, it's all good ;)) And I know right?! I'm so freaking angry! FHRFMMVKNIHMRMFJMFHJMVMGIR! I'm going to be fixing that. Believe it...Onwards my darling! (Btw, thank you darling! I'll keep your offer in mind! I don't have many friends in real life, and they suck at listening)**

 **Ruby-Thank you darling! Since I mentioned it, everyone wants it, so by popular demand it'll show up :) Eventually. And Sam's grounded until the new season in October!**

 **samgirl19-I will be darling ;)**

 **Guest-Here's the update doctor ;)**

 **Guest-No episode. Completely AU. And welcome to SPN family and my Darkside Army! (By the way; Me too! Though my love for death fics is more love/hate. XD)**

 **SpnKsl5-Sammy! Run you idjit! And yeah, I think FF is having an issue with reviews again. I'm sure it'll be fixed soon. And I got your other review, and I might do a second story where Sam makes it out. *pokes out of blankie and sips some tea*And aw! *hugs* Thank you! Broken Heart Syndrome broke me a little.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Just Can't Wait to Be Queen**

"What's going on? Tell me!" Sam demanded. "And what do you mean, 'to watch me die'?"

"My dearest hunter. First introductions. I'm Kokana. Queen Kokana." The faerie said.

"You're the faerie we've been looking for. You've been talking to me." Sam said.

"That's right. I'm the one that's been whispering in your ear." She said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because, I need you. Well, more specifically your life energy." She said with a smirk.

"My life energy?" Sam asked a bit curious.

"Your life energy is intoxicating, and so powerful I must have it." She said with lust.

Sam looked at the faerie with murder in his eyes, then he looked to his family. He couldn't help but feel that maybe he should just give it to her. After all, he was useless, selfish, and a huge disappointment in their eyes. Not only that, he knew his father blamed him for mother's death. Maybe his will bring some peace to his father.

"Give me your life energy, and I promise I'll let them go." She said.

Sam looked skeptical at the faerie.

"You have my word. I'm a faerie after all. We have to keep our promises." She said. "They'll be safe. Plus, I have no use for them. Their life energies are next to none. Like every other humans. But yours, yours I need."

"Why though?" Sam asked.

"So I can become the Queen I am meant to be." She said.

Sam thought about it, and made his decision. It was for the best after all.

"I'll do it." Sam said.

"Excellent!" She said gleefully, while smirking cruelly on the inside hearing the muffled protests of the boys family behind them.

Suddenly Sam was engulfed in the giant rose bud and screamed as he felt the energy and his life being drained from him. He could also hear his family's muffled cries. He wasn't sure why, they made it clear on how they felt about him. After a few agonizing moments, Sam stopped screaming. He was too tired. The rose bloomed and revealed a ashen skinned, dull eyed, and barely breathing Sam.

"I was right! Your life energy! It's glorious!" Kokana laughed.

She floated to the dying young man, and cooed to him.

"My dearest hunter. I thank you. Your energy." She moaned.

She looked at the young man and smiled almost sadly, almost. He had made an ultimate sacrifice. But hey. She needed power to be Queen. Something her sister couldn't understand.

"You won't last too much longer. A few hours maybe. But it was worth it. Well, for me." She said with a cruel smirk. "As a keeper of my word, I release you and your family."

She waved her hand and the other hunters fell off the wall as they were released. She smirked again when the boys family rushed to him.

"Ta ta hunters." She said and disappeared.

Sam watched her disappear and closed his eyes. He was in such agony that even his hair hurt. He heard his family call to him, but he couldn't open his eyes. It was like they were glued shut.

"SAMMY!"

 _Dean...I...I'm s-sorry..._

 **Oh boy...next chapter is going to kill me...pfffft...better get those tissues and ice cream!**

 **Until Next Time! *says screw the world, and hides in my blanket fort***


	6. Don't Say Goodbye Little Brother

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Lookie here! An update on time! Lol. Real life took it easy on me today. Which is nice. It's was also a lovely day! Finally getting our summer weather. Well, first we have to have some thunderstorms first and then the sunshine. Because Ohio. XD Anyways. Uncharted 4 is getting good! The more my friend and I play, the more I can see Sammy in it. I feel Sammy would make a badass treasure hunter. I did a little outline for it, and it's epic. Sam Winchester is Nathan Drake! Lol. Anywhoozles. I also did outlining on like five other book ideas *headtodesk* Stupid plot bunnies...sigh...I still have to finish the book I'm working on now. It's taking forever...but then again, I did want to take my time with it. My first two novellas got out quickly and I overwhelmed myself. So yeah. But anyways. Now I have like fifteen projects to do and not enough hours in the day to do it. Pfft. Doing it one book at a time. I've also reached 400+ followers on Twitter! Whee! So many authors. Jeez. Anyways. I've gotten multiple requests to do an alternate ending to this, and I might do one. We'll see my darlings ;) Knowing me, I'll do it anyways. I can't leave my baby dead for long. It hurts too much XD Anywhoozles. This is not the final chapter, the next chapter will be the final one, then I might put up and alternate ending. But yeah, next chapter is the final one! So keep those tissues nearby, just in case. Alright, enough of my rambling, when we left off, Sammy...no...**

 **Ruby-All necessary. Sad, but necessary. Aw! Glad I can help ;) I have like fifteen projects to outline and five ideas to write out...oh boy...**

 **spnfanforlife-*gently pats your head, stocks your tissues and ice cream* There there my darling. I'm the author and this is killing me...*hops in the wagon of denial with you, hand you a spoon and starts to eat ice cream* Onwards and forwards darling!**

 **ArianandXaia-WHY AM I DOING THIS?! Oh wait...*headtodesk* And really?! Those points needed to be addressed! Totally kicking the writers asses...and I need to fix the episode...hardcore...And treasure hunting Sam is a badass! I'm totally writing it! It'll be a while before it comes out. Yeah. My friends were never good listeners. But yay! *hug and gives you a cookie***

 **SpnKsl5-You're welcome! It pains me to leave Sam dead for a long period of time. Yay hugs! Lol. Yeah, I wanted to do a fic where Sam has a natural disease and just see where it went. I broke my heart, and not gonna lie, tears were shed. I have a ton of shows to catch up. Hooray for summer and Netflix XD**

 **TISSUES NEEDED!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Don't Say Goodbye Little Brother**

Dean rushed forward to his brother and called to him. He took Sam off the black flower and brought him into his lap. He tried to rouse his brother, he wouldn't open his eyes. He felt for a pulse and found one, weak and barely there. Dean's eyes blurred with tears and he gently lifted his baby brother into his arms. His father tried to take him, but he snarled at him. Dean then turned and walked out of the hollow.

The others followed quietly, each of them silently praying that their youngest would hold on long enough for them to get him home and to figure out how to get his life energy back. When back at the cabin Dean gently put his brother to bed. Changing his clothes and tucking him in to keep him warm. He grabbed the extra blanket from the closet and tucked it around Sam.

"There you go kiddo. Nice and toasty. You're freezing bud." Dean said softly, still tending to his brother.

The others were downstairs tearing into research, hoping to find some way of saving Sam. John took Sam's notes and looked into them and swore when he didn't find much. But he was determined to keep looking. He couldn't lose Sammy. He knows he's been a terrible father to him, but Sam was his last gift from Mary. Plus if he lost Sam, he would lose Dean too. He had to keep looking, he to save Sam.

"John there's nothing." Bobby said quietly.

"No! There has to be something!" Dean shouted from the doorway of living room.

"Dean, we've looked and double looked. There's literally nothing." Caleb said.

"But-" John started.

Dean turned and ran back up the stairs. He went into his and Sam's room and looked at his baby. He took in a shaking breath. He couldn't do this. He couldn't lose his Sammy. His baby. He can't live without him. He sat down and gasped the icy hand.

"God, Sammy you're still really cold." Dean said tearfully. "You can't leave me Sammy. You can't."

"De?" A weak voice asked.

"Sammy!" Dean cried.

Sam had his eyes opened half mast, but looking at him.

"Sammy. Hey baby boy. You're okay, I'm here." Dean said soothingly despite the tears running down his face, he also didn't notice the others in the room.

John and the others heard Dean's cry and rushed upstairs to see what was the matter. They stopped outside the door and gasped softly. Sam was awake! Barely, but awake none the less. They got closer to the bed and John took the opposite side. He sat down and watched with blurry eyes as Sam looked over to him.

"D'd?" Sammy asked breathlessly.

"Shh Sammy. Save your breath baby." Dean cooed, glaring at his father. This was his fault.

"Sam, is there any way to save you? Any way at all?" John pressed, this was important!

"No...t-there's...nothing...once...t-the...life energy...i-is drained...it can't...be returned...or...r-restored..." Sam said breathlessly again, it was getting harder for him to breathe.

"There has to be some way! You can't give up!" John yelled.

Dean snarled at his father. Yelling wasn't going to help.

"M'sorry..." Sam panted.

"Shhh. Not your fault. Just rest now." Dean said. "Just save your breath, and rest. You'll be just fine!"

Sam smiled weakly and sadly at his brother. He knew his brother wasn't going to let him go so easily, but he had too. There was no way to restore or return life energy when has been stolen. There is only death in the end.

"De-" Sam started.

"No, don't talk. Just lie quietly now, and rest. You just need to rest." Dean begged, he knew what was coming, but was in denial.

"In my duffel bag...at the bottom...there's a letter for you...read it..." Sam whispered.

"Sammy-"

"You can't save me this time...m'sorry big brother...but there's...no way...I looked..." Sam coughed out.

Dean was whimpering, fucking whimpering with tears streaming down his face, as he held his Sammy in his arms as he slipped away.

"De...l-love you..." Sammy whispered.

"I love you too baby boy. So much." Dean choked.

"I h-have to g-go now...mom's waiting..." Sam whispered.

"Tell her hi for me." Dean whimpered.

"I will...goodbye..." Sam whispered one last time, and his eyes slipped closed.

"Bye Sammy..." Dean cried.

When Sam stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating. Dean's world stopped, crashed, and burned. His light, his purpose, his reason, his everything, was gone.

Dean howled in rage, pain, but mostly agony. He howled until his voice left with his heart and soul.

 **...*standing in the shower trying to the tears*...totally...not *sniffles* Who am I kidding!? I wrote this and I'm sobbing like a baby! *wails***

 **Until Next Time! *still wailing*...*blows nose*...*continues to wail***


	7. Never Goodbye Between Brothers

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm on fire! Another chapter on time! Whee! Lol. Anyways. Final chapter! Oh boy...Not going to lie, I had a hard completing this! And I sobbed like a baby. Last night I had to take a break a few times to collect myself! Also, I've said multiple times before, but reminder; the other death fic on my profile won't be posted for a bit. I need a break and I know y'all need to recover as well. Now the alternate ending, I'm not when it'll come out. But soon. I'm trying to figure things out. The next fic out, I have no clue...I really don't...maybe it'll be treasure hunting Sam XD Maybe. I really don't have a clue. Alright. I won't keep you with my rambling tonight. Let's put this puppy to bed! First things first; thanks to all who alerted, favorited, and followed! Y'all rock! Thanks to all my reviewers! Hugs and kisses! Special thanks to my regulars! Big hugs and kisses! Let's go, when we left off, Sammy...*whimpers*...**

 **ArianandXaia-*hugs* I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm just gonna stay under my blanket fort for a while...Right! I'm glad I wasn't the only glad he was dead. He abused my baby, he deserved it. Sam Winchester is the new Nathan Drake XD Oh cookie! Nomnomnomnomnom (I'm a total cookie monster, and I'm a sucker for cookie dough)**

 **spnfanforlife-I'm so crying! Not even going to deny it! Don't worry, he'll be back my darling. *hand you a tissue* Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **SpnKsl5-He'll be back soon! I promise! Yay hugs! I totally want to kick that faeries ass too *unhappy wolf grumbles* Sammy will become the next Nathan Drake (a treasure hunter from the game Uncharted, in case you didn't know!) I hated exams...even when I went to college...finals! *shudders***

 **TISSUE WARNING!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Never Goodbye Between Brothers**

 **Deans POV**

Today it's raining. Raining on this horrible day. A day I never thought I would see. My Sammy's funeral. Yeah. I have to bury my kid. My baby. God, I can't do this! I need my Sammy.

"Sammy" I whispered shakingly.

"Dean you ready?!" My dad calls from downstairs, we've been staying with Missouri.

I haven't spoken to my father since the night Sam died. It was his fault! All his fault! If he had just listened to him, Sam would still be alive! But no. The proud and mighty John Winchester just had to be the only to be right, even when totally wrong. But it was my fault too. I agreed with Sammy, and turned around and changed my mind, just so my father would shut up. It was so stupid of me. Now I can't take it back, though something told the night my Sammy died, he had forgiven me.

I tied my tie and grabbed my suit jacket and headed downstairs where the others were waiting. I went right past them to the Impala and headed to the cemetery on my own. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw the others following me. When I got to the cemetery, I could feel myself falling apart. This is the cemetery where my mother is buried.

I cut the engine and then carefully carried the urn that held Sammy's ashes to where my mother's grave is. Next to her tombstone is Sammy's.

 _Samuel Thomas Winchester_

 _May 2nd 1983-July 15th 1999_

 _Devoted and loving son, brother, nephew, and friend_

 _Gone too soon but will never be forgotten_

I knelt down in front of the small hole and gently placed the urn in, and covered it with the dirt. I shook the entire time. I heard Pastor Jim saying a prayer, and asking God to look after Sam for us. The others including my dad spoke a few words. Then it was my turn.

"Sammy. Where do I start?" I chuckled sadly. "I was there for you, through thick and thin. You were there for me in return. I was there through your firsts. Your first words, steps, school, everything. You were mine. From the night mom brought you home from the hospital, you were mine. I wouldn't even let mom or dad near you for the first few hours. You were mine, and I was going to take care of you. Mom and dad said your name was Samuel, or Sam for short. I didn't like that. You were MY Sam. Sammy. I took care of you the best I could. God, Sammy. I wish you were still here. I read your letter baby boy. You're right. There's no goodbyes between brothers. So I won't say it. I won't say goodbye. But rather, see ya later. I hope you're with mom, and you're happy. Later baby boy. I love you so much."

I kissed my two of my fingers and pressed them to the ground. I then got up and left. Without looking back.

6 Years Later

I drove the Impala down the drive and parked. I then gently gathered my precious bundle and headed up to the tombstones. I knelt down and smiled brightly.

"Hey mom. Hey Sammy. Happy birthday baby boy. I miss you so much." I said tearfully.

My little bundle wiggled and I chuckled, my smile was back. I uncovered the bundle and revealed my daughter.

"Mom, Sammy, meet Samantha Mary Winchester." I introduced. "My baby girl here is why I haven't been around much in the last few months."

My daughter cooed and smiled, and I melted. She's the spitting image of my Sammy, with a hint of my mother. I sat down and talked to them about Samantha. How I settled down with a wife and had this beautiful little girl. How I ran a small business cleaning and repairing guns for hunters; and fixed up cars on the side. How my wife is a pediatric surgeon. How I meet my wife after getting injured on a hunt. How we fell in love, and started a new life here in Lawrence. Dad was still hunter despite yellow eyes being long since dead. Bobby, Pastor Jim, and Josh retired. Caleb went MIA and turned up dead a year later. I still don't speak to dad, but I have forgiven him. Just not ready to talk to him. Not yet. I spoke until my wife called and summoned me home.

"I gotta go. The wife calls, and I need to my girl home." I said brightly. "I'll be back soon promise."

I got up and went back to the Impala. I placed Samantha in her seat and got into the driver seat. For a moment as I sped towards home, I could've sworn I could smell vanilla. The only person I knew that smelled like vanilla, was my Sammy. When I got home and got out of the car with Samantha in my arms, I felt a light breeze come over me with the scent of vanilla.

"Sammy." I whispered.

'Love you big brother.' The wind seemed to say.

 **Alright! There we go! The last chapter. I was going to include Sam's letter, but it was almost as sad as his death. Almost. I couldn't bring myself to write without breaking down. So I left out. But I hope y'all enjoyed this! The next fic will be out tomorrow! Hopefully.**

 **Until Next Time! *still standing in the shower totally not crying***


End file.
